User talk:Kingofgameshows800
Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel 2000 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 02:58, 13 May 2009 Apology Accepted It's all good. We all make our share of mistakes sometimes. Hopefully, once this catches on, game show wikis for Canada, Australia and maybe South Africa and New Zealand will show up! Also, if you know of anyone else who can help, let them know. I've tried my best, but I'm viewed as a spammer by most of the people I've contacted. It's hard to trust anyone online these days it seems. People removal reason I'm going to try to have a better presentation of people since the old listing was messy and unkempt. Just give me some time and I'll figure something out. I need to look at the UK game shows wiki as well as think about other ways of presenting the people responsible for the shows. Neubauer 15:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Trolls It seems like this site, like other public sites where anyone can submit information is falling victims to trolls. A troll is someone who spams or vandalizes pages, or maybe leaves information that could be offensive to others. Most of these people live outside America and usually have a program that scans keywords for potential sites to mess up, or trolling as the term goes. My guess is that they were targeting "Invision" and "Forum" to find a forum to spam and they found here instead. I did IP scans of the users, the Hello, Bye person is from Israel, the person who keeps posting links to a site on that page is from China, and that other person who went by the name of "Drew" completely erased the page and asked where the forum was is from Ukraine. Other people from Australia, Russia and other countries have spammed here before. I recommend you do not write back to any of the people who do this as they will have found a potential target and will keep coming back to do more damage. If you are ever on a forum, newspage or any other publicly editable site, you might see a rule stating "do not feed the trolls" meaning do not argue with them or respond to their comments. If you suspect trolling, let the admins of said site know and let them deal with it. I think I should relock the page. I unlocked it to see if any other trolls would come by and I guess they did. I would like to do some more scanning first. I'm blocking the troll right now. Thank you for your help! Neubauer 14:32, September 21, 2009 (UTC) One more thing Hello again, I forgot to mention that hackers and spammers are getting a bit more dirty with their spam. One spammer made a page entitled "Creepy Hide and Seek" and when I checked on it, it hotlinked me to a site where a rogue antivirus program got downloaded to my computer. The spammer was from Ukraine after checking the address. A Wikia admin deleted the page for me. If any suspicious pages come up, mark them for deletion and do not view them without being signed in. Rogues seem to be the newest threat online these days. Another Troll It seems this could be the same person. I shall block the address, A lot of trolls can simply go to a library, college, Internet Cafe or other place and do malicious work. I am blocking the IP now. To see other messages that were on this page click here. We should have the full year written on to be more specific because if there's a date that reads like 6/18/09, it doesn't tell us what century. Written out 6/18/2009 is more specific. Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC)Gamerman1990Gamerman1990 (talk) 20:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for that, I thought the GameShow Network Page ould not only be for GSN Originals I thought it would also be for the classics to both game shows and cover your ears for this one "Reality Shows" as well (for which I hate that genre with a passion) but I understand if you want the page to be all GSN Original Programming but can you create a separate page so we can add on the classic shows that were one GSN as well? but if not than that's fine by me. thanks and I apologize for the confusion.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) P.S. does this mean that your going to eliminate the pages for Who Dares Wins and Spy TV as well?(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 21:51, March 26, 2013 (UTC)) well since technically, both Who Dares Wins and Spy TV were "NOT" GSN Originals even though they were both broadcast in reruns on their network at the times of 2001 ad 2004 respectively; then I guess you can wipe them out in which they should have not been on GSN in the first place especially Spy TV In My Hones-to God opinion.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 15:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC))